The Explorers Club
Not to be confused with the club The Explorer's Club is the thirteenth episode of the eleventh season, and the 111th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It will air on August 3, 2019 in the United States. It will be paired up with "Vengeance is Mine!" Synopsis The ninja break into the Explorer's Club to obtain the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, running afoul of the club's manager and irate club members. Plot Back inside the Monastery of Spinjitzu, the Pyro Vipers were trying to break through the doors of the Samurai X Cave 2.0 by slamming Elemental Cobras into the door. Inside the base, Kai, Jay, and P.I.X.A.L. were working on the Titan Mech in order to fight Aspheera. When Jay turned on the mech, it was working at first before shutting down. Back at The Explorer's Club, Shippelton, Smythe, and Underhill were reviewing an exploration they recently had before being interrupted by the noise outside caused by the ShuriCopter and the Land Bounty. When Lloyd, Nya, and Zane enter The Explorer's Club, they are welcomed by Cecil Putnam, and the trio explains that they need the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Luckily for them, The Explorer's Club possessed the scroll; however, the Ninja needed a membership for the club. Since the Ninja didn't have a membership, they were pushed out from the building. The Ninja tried again, but this time, they used Zane disguised as Clutch Powers. Once Zane entered the building, he is confronted by Putnam who tells Zane that his membership had been suspended and cannot obtain any artifacts. After the two failed attempts, Nya decided to be bold by sneaking in the building and stealing the scroll. Lloyd and Zane follow up, and all three reach the rooftop. The trio then shut down a fan by using Lloyd's sword and Zane's ice to prevent it from moving, and made their way down the ventilator using a rope hook. Suddenly, the fan broke free causing the Ninja to fall and crash into a middle of a meeting between Shippelton, Smythe, and Underhill. Lloyd tried to come up with an excuse by saying they were working on the air conditioning, but his sword came tumbling down. Shippelton knew he was lying and calls for security, causing the Ninja to flee into a room. After the Ninja entered the room, they find out that it's one of the rooms that has artifacts, so they begin searching for the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. While probing, Lloyd knocked down a chest vortex and it began sucking in artifacts, but Lloyd stopped the mysterious relic by placing a glass cube over it. After more searching, Lloyd came across The Mirror of Fears and it showed his greatest fear of becoming his father. For Nya, her greatest fear was just being a normal citizen, and for Zane, his greatest fear was having no life. While Lloyd was talking to Zane, something crawled on Nya, causing her to freak out and throw the mysterious object onto Lloyd and Zane. Then, the door opened and the security guards tried to seize the Ninja, but they were able to enter another room. Zane realized they entered the entomology room prompting Nya to tell Lloyd to not touch anything, but Nya knocked down a glass containing Venomasicus Tigrus which happened to have the second-most painful stings. The Ninja tried to outrun the sworn of wasps, but they are stopped by Cecil Putnam and his security forces; nevertheless, the wasps attack them. Putnam is able to get away from the wasps and shoots a blowdart at Zane, but it deflects off him and hits a glass holding Vastodectrus Venemous which happed to have the most painful stings. Amongst the chaos, Nya told Lloyd and Zane to regroup and they enter another room. This time, Nya found the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, so they wrapped it up and exited the building, leaving everyone else inside The Explorer's Club in disarray. Cast *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Cecil Putnam - Paul Dobson *Char - Brian Drummond *Clutch Powers - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Shippelton - Brian Drummond *Smythe - Michael Adamthwaite *Underhill - Kirby Morrow *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *When Nya is looking at the mirror, her "normal" appearance has her wearing the same civilian clothes she had back in Episode 75. Gallery 7E010A0E-8C4E-4EA0-91C5-01E7F520B0B6.jpeg|Lloyd's fear of becoming his father. 30F9EF7E-6ABC-4175-847E-3655DD49AD08.jpeg|Nya's fear of being just a regular civilian. FF80B233-C678-4D32-9992-C09152B01ACA.jpeg|Zane's fear of losing his humanity. 82B1CF64-460B-4BFA-A4FF-AA5A581455A8.png F8807A95-60B0-42E2-9506-5921DD04D7D2.png|Cecil attempts to subdue the Ninja Explorers club.png Shippelton4.jpg Shippelton3.jpg Shippelton2.jpg Shippelton1.jpg TheExplorer'sClubLogo”.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Cartoon Network